the_x_factor_usafandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice Miller
Beatrice Annika "Bea" Miller (born February 7, 1999) is an American singer on the second season of The X Factor USA where she finished in 9th place. She was part of the Teens category, which was mentored by Britney Spears. Background Beatrice was born and raised in Maplewood, New Jersey. Like fellow contestants Carly Rose Soneclar and Diamond White, Beatrice has acting experience. She has done voice work on such films as Ice Age 3, Toy Story 3, ''and ''Tell Tale. She has two younger twin sisters named Esther and Georgia. X Factor History Beatrice auditioned in Providence, Rhode Island, impressing the judges with her take on the Dixie Chicks hit "Cowboy Take Me Away". She got 4 yeses and advanced to bootcamp. It is unknown what she sang for Task 1, but she advanced to Task 2. She was paired with judges' favorite Carly Rose Sonenclar. Both of them delivered an impressive take on Foster the People's "Pumped Up Kicks". Britney called the performance "amazing" and Simon said he loved them both. Beatrice was put through to the Judges' Homes stage, and assigned Britney Spears as a mentor. At Judges' Homes, Beatrice sang "Titanium" by David Guetta featuring Sia. Despite enjoying the performance, Spears questioned whether or not Beatrice could handle the pressure of the live shows. However, Beatrice made the Top 4 Teens, and went to the live shows. For the first live show, Beatrice sang Jason Mraz's "I Won't Give Up". Despite saying she wouldn't have chosen the song for herself and that it was a challenge for her, Spears put her through immediately to the second live show, along with Carly Rose Sonenclar. The second live show proved to be Beatrice's most successful. She sang the Goo Goo Dolls' classic hit "Iris", and all four judges loved it. The voters kept her in the completion for the third week. Beatrice admitted to not liking Spears's choice of Cyndi Lauper's "Time After Time" for the third live show, but the judges enjoyed it, as did the audience, who put her through to the next week. During the week leading up to the fourth live show, Beatrice realized she had damaged her vocal chords at some point. She dedicated a somewhat shaky performance of "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol to her little sisters, Georgia and Esther. Though her voice sounded more scratchy than usual, the judges still supported Beatrice. However, she was in the bottom two with CeCe Frey. She gave an emotional rendition of "White Flag" by Dido despite a ruptured vocal cord. Spears backed Beatrice, but the other three judges decided to send her home due to their belief that the pressure may have been simply too much for her. Beatrice was eliminated on November 22, 2012, finishing in 9th place. Her elimination created much controversy, even resulting in CeCe receiving death threats for beating Beatrice in the final showdown. Performances Post X Factor Beatrice announced that she had been signed by a label during an online chat with ExtraTV that also featured winner Tate Stevens on March 19, 2013. Beatrice later announced on April 11, 2013 that the label she got signed to is Hollywood Records, the same label as former judge Demi Lovato. Her first EP, Young Blood, was released on April 22, 2014. Touring with Demi Lovato On September 16, 2014, former X-Factor judge Demi Lovato announced that Beatrice would be opening for her for a few dates on her Demi World Tour. Beatrice joined the tour starting on October 14, 2014 in Chicago. New single Beatrice released the lyric video for her next single, "Fire N Gold", on May 30, 2014. The song was officially released to mainstream radio on February 17, 2015. ''Not An Apology (2015-present) Beatrice's debut album, ''Not An Apology, was released on July 24, 2015. She later opened for Fifth Harmony on their Summer Reflection tour when it kicked off in July 2015. She released a new single, "yes girl", on May 19, 2016. She got a chance to open for singer Selena Gomez on her Revival tour and also opened for the band DNCE. She is currently at work on her second lbum. Personal Life Beatrice dated singer-songwriter Jacob Whitesides from 2015-2016. Discography Albums: * Not An Apology (2015) Singles: * "Fire N Gold" (2015) * "yes girl" (2016) EPs: * Young Blood (2014) Trivia * Beatrice is a fan of wristbands and bracelets and loves wearing as many as possible. * Her loyal fans call themselves "BEAsts". * Drew Chadwick of Emblem 3 affectionately called her the "raddest kid ever". Gallery BeatriceMiller.jpg Xfactor-beatrice.jpg Beatrice-rev02-1320x744-640x3801.jpg Beatrice-miller-x-factor-usa-elimination.jpg Beatrice-Miller-t12-profd.jpg 1352479379 beatrice-miller-5601.jpg Beatrice.jpg Category:Acts Category:Season Two Acts Category:Season Two Category:Female Contestants Category:The X Factor USA Category:Teens Category:Mentored by Britney Spears